Once a Ranger
Part 1 Kamdor and Miratrix await the return of the Sextant Monster. He exits the museum he robbed and has come out with a ruby. Kamdor has no use for the ruby, but Miratrix wants to keep it. Before the ninjas can get to far, the Overdrive Rangers arrive. The battle is on as the Rangers take on the monster. The Black Ranger deal with Kamdor. And the Blue Ranger takes on Miratrix. With an attack from the Drive Detector, the Sextant Monster is finished. With their monster destroyed and the ruby back in the Rangers hands, Kamdor & Miratrix are forced to retreat. Meanwhile, at the Ice Cave, Norg presents Flurious with a box that was left for him. It contains a strange message from a new evil. The Rangers are heroes again, as the citizens are grateful for them saving the ruby. As Kamdor & Miratrix stew over their loss, they too receive a message box. The sender offers them a way to help attain the other Jewels. Kamdor refuses, but the device has other plans. The ninjas are transported to a strange unknown lair. They encounter their fellow villain rivals, but no one knows exactly who put together this meeting. Until the master planner himself makes his entrance. He introduces himself as Thrax. Miratrix has heard of him, but he was supposed to be imprisoned. Thrax explains that like Moltor & Flurious, he too was imprisoned by the Sentinel Knight. However, by using his own energy to do so, the Sentinel Knight grew weaker until. . . Thrax was able to blast free of his Space Dumpster. Thrax beings laying out his plans. He points out the obvious fact that the only thing standing in the way of the Jewels is the Power Rangers. It is proposed that the villains form a temporary alliance. After the Rangers are destroyed, the villains can destroy each other for all Thrax cares. Back at the mansion, the Rangers reflect back on life before Operation Overdrive and how boring life was. The alarm sounds and the screen shows Thrax and the other villains in the city. The Rangers arrive, ready to battle Thrax and the Evil Alliance. And the battle begins. The Red Ranger tries to take on Thrax, but it blasted by the villain's Z Staff. The Blue Ranger fights Moltor & Benglo. . . but takes a hard thrashing. Mercury Ranger is blasted by the Chillers. . . and then by Miratrix. Yellow Ranger deals with Mig and the Chillers. . . but isn't doing any better than the rest of the team. The Pink Ranger tries the TransTek Armor on the Lava Lizards & Kamdor. . . but they blast it down and then take the Pink Ranger out. Black Ranger uses his Hovertek Cycle on Flurious . . . but things only get worse. The villains give their energy to Thrax. Who then attacks the Universal Morphing Grid. The Rangers are powered down and their Morphers are nearly destroyed. Thrax explains that he severed the Overdrive Ranger's connection to the Universal Morphing Grid, and they are no longer Power Rangers. The Sentinel Knight shows up just in time. With the Rangers beaten and powerless, the evil villains leave to begin their conquest. Sentinel Knight transported himself and the Rangers to safety, but since the remaining Jewels are unprotected, the Knight must do something. Sentinel Knight then leaves. The heroes wonder where they go from here, now that they're powerless. Back at the mansion, Andrew isn't having any luck. The tear in the Morphing Grid has cut off all access to their Morphing Powers. Spencer informs them that the villains are attacking all over the planet in search of the Jewels. Even with only their Genetic Powers, the Rangers must still take the fight to the villains, before they come to them to get their two Jewels. Kamdor & Mig have arrived at Stonehenge in search of the Jewels. But the Rangers soon arrive on their Civilian Vehicles. Rose tries blasting Mig with the Double O Zip Shooter from the truck. . . But he blasts back with his weapons. Mig pull Mack out of the truck to start his attack. Tyzonn tries his Mercurian Powers, but it's no use. Rose's invisibility powers are no help either. Mack even tries to throw the truck at Mig, but gets blasted instead. Ronny and Will try attacking Kamdor with the cycles, but he's still more powerful. Dax on the ATV gets blasted. Dax's high jumping powers aren't any match to Kamdor either. Ronny the gets blasted off her cycle. . . and then taken out by another blast. Will tries leaping off his bike, mid-air, to surprise Kamdor. But the ninja is right back to his feet to beat down Will. The two villains grow tired of the nuisance the Rangers have become. They prepare to finish the heroes off. The Rangers are too weak to stand, let alone defend themselves. Before either of the villains can attack, Mig is suddenly wrapped up in roots from the ground. Could it be magic? SURPRISE! It's the Mystic Force Green Ranger! Kamdor prepares to strike, but before he can, he gets blasted by two lasers. Is it the police? Even better. HELLO, it's the Space Patrol Delta Red Ranger! Mig breaks free of his prison, but is then attacked swiftly from the air. What flying attack is this? IT'S GREAT TO BE BACK! It's the Dino Thunder Yellow Ranger! Just as Kamdor gets back up, he comes under heavy attack. But those moves look like a ninja too? LET THE GAMES BEGIN! It is a ninja, the Ninja Storm Blue Ranger! Kamdor & Mig are worried now, not knowing where the next attack will come from. They the Earth between them splits. Who has that kind of power? OLD SCHOOL! That's right, it's the Mighty Morphin Black Power Ranger! The Overdrive team is speechless. Well Overdrive Rangers, LOOKS LIKE YOU GUYS COULD USE SOME HELP! The Overdrive team gets back on their feet, and they're very surprised to see other Power Rangers. With Kamdor and Mig on the retreat, these Rangers of the past Power Down. The Overdrive Rangers come to thank their heroes. Adam, Bridge, Xander, Tori & Kira are happy to help. But there's still a bit of confusion. Sentinel Knight appears and promises to answer everyone's questions. But first the teams head back to the Command Center. Bridge then begins his simple but complicated, short but long explanation on how he's the Red Ranger. You know, the normal awesome Bridge way of things. Andrew welcomes the new team and says that they are all happy to have them here. Sentinel Knight then appears and explains that he has brought this team of former Power Rangers together, to replace the Overdrive team. This comes as a harsh reality check to the Overdrive Rangers. The Overdrive Team, now powerless, just hangs around the mansion killing time. The Veterans show up, just off their latest mission and excited about piloting the Zords. But the others are down in the dumps. They know they're not of any help and they fear they may not get their powers back. Kira and Xander try to cheer their spirits up, but it's no use. The alarm sounds and the Vets. head out to battle. The others are left feeling completely useless. Flurious is blocking the main road into the city. But not for long. The Black Mighty Morphin Power Ranger flies in on the Hovertek Cycle and blasts through the wall. Now its Chiller stomping time. And the others are right behind him. Blue Ninja Storm Ranger takes on her team of Chillers. Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger gets hers Chillers taken care of. These Chillers are taken down, Red SPD Ranger style. Time for these icy dudes to take a fall at the hands of the Green Mystic Ranger. Chiller, I don't think so. You can't take down one of the best Rangers ever. The Chillers are out cold and now it's time for Flurious. But the icy villain escapes. Back in the Command Center, Andrew and Adam work on trying to repair the Trackers. With the Morphing Grid still damaged, Adam gets an idea on who might be capable of fixing it. Flurious returns to the new villain lair, and he's non to happy about being defeated by this new group of Rangers. The villains start getting hostile towards Thrax. But the evil master explains that his monster, Vulturus, will be able to handle the new Rangers. And while they and Vulturus keep the Rangers busy, Thrax plans on going after the Sentinel Knight. Andrew meets with his Overdrive team, per their request. The group tells Mr. Hartford that they want to return to their normal lives. That they're leaving Operation Overdrive. Part 2 Back at the evil base, the others are frustrated about the new Rangers, and are wondering why Thrax is no where to be found. Adam brings the others with him to a warehouse in Angel Grove. Bridge offers some assistance in their search. But instead of finding what they're looking for, he finds Chillers. Time for Plan Xander. Well so much for Plan Xander. Kira takes on her group. And then she teaches those ice heads why Dino Rangers ROAR! Bridge makes quick work of the Chillers attacking him. Xander's not having too hard of a time with his. But to finish them off, he goes back to his roots and uses the Mystic Morpher. Tori takes care of these Chillers gracefully. And finishes them off with a nice wave. Finally, Adam proves that you don't always need civilian powers, just old school skills. The Chillers are gone and the team regroups. Back to the original task, the create they've been looking for. Tori wonders if what's inside can really help, but Adam assure her that it has never let him down before. Back at the Command Center, Mack is still around and has taken to some of Spencer's duties. The Sentinel Knight appears and is pleased that Mack has not abandoned the mission. Though he doesn't have his Ranger Powers, Mack still wants to help in any way he can. Sentinel Knight reminds him that as long as you fight for what is right, you'll always have power. Mack asks what Thrax meant about what could defeat the Knight. Sentinel Knight then explains about Excelsior. Mack is ready and willing to go get the sword first, but the Knight says that protection the remaining Jewels comes first. But Mack still has other plans. Ronny has returned to her racing career, but her victories seem less important now. Dax is filming in front of a Green Screen in Auckland, New Zealand but this action is nothing compared to the life of a Ranger. Will has returned to his Spy and International Treasure Recovery Job. But even getting paid the big bucks again doesn't matter. Tyzonn wanders the countryside, feeling lost and without purpose. Rose has returned to her university and is giving a lecture on Sustainable Energy and Global Warming. As Rose's class lets out, Mack comes in. Rose is thoroughly glad to see her former teammate. Mack asks her what she knows about Excelsior. She says that the college has a book on it in the library. And with that Mack is right back out the door and on his way. But Rose knows something is up, so she starts making some calls. Mack has made his way to a strange dark forest, but everything seem to be going okay. That is until he falls into a deep pit. He quickly puts together a way to get out of the pit. And it works. And he's found the statue holding Excelsior. But it seems Thrax has been following him. Just as Thrax is about to blast Mack, someone jumps in and kicks the villain away. It's Dax. And he came with friends. But Thrax is none to pleased. That create Adam was after, inside was Alpha Six, and now Mr. Hartford has brought him back online. Andrew and Adam explain that the Rangers are in trouble. Alpha Six is ready to help. Thrax is angry that his parents were weak and changed over to good. But he plans to revive their legacy through himself, once he destroys the Sentinel Knight with Excelsior. But as he goes for the sword, the statue hits back. Mack lets Thrax in on the secret. Only the Warrior Goddess can release the sword to someone. Not being able to get the sword, Thrax vows to trash this planet. He then escapes. Adam tells Alpha Six that he's the only one with enough knowledge of the Morphing Grid to know how to fix it. Even though he's never been inside the Grid before, Alpha promises to try his best. The robot is then transported into the Morphing Grid. The alarm sounds, alerting the Veteran Team. Vulturus has been unleashed, giant size, on the out skits of town. Back in the forest, Dax is trying his best to release the sword, but its no use. Feeling that the Goddess is not releasing the sword, due to the fact that they're not Power Rangers, the others begin to give up and leave. But Mack refuses to give up and goes back for one more try. The others join in with their leader, and they all pull together to release Excelsior. Wow, the Warrior Goddess statue comes to life. Through the unity of their friendship and the conviction in their hearts, convinced the Goddess that they are worthy. Excelsior now belongs to them. Inside the Morphing Grid, Alpha Six wonders what Zordon would do. In the mountains, the Red, Green, Yellow & Blue Veteran Rangers command the DriveMax Ultrazord and try to beat Vulturus. The Black Ranger tries the Flash Point Megazord. But the Flash Point is taken down. And so is the Ultrazord. But help is on the way. Mack comes running with Excelsior. Without any Ranger Powers, Mack slices Vulturus with Excelsior. And the monster is destroyed. Back at the Command Center, Mack gives Excelsior to the Sentinel Knight. The sword's power is so great, that not only does it restore the Sentinel Knight's power, but it bonds with him and becomes part of him. The others apologize for leaving and tell Mr. Hartford that they want to be part of the team again. They're easily welcomed back. The Veterans return and thank Mack for saving their butts during the battle. Then Alpha Six returns and. . . THE GRID IS FIXED. The Overdrive Rangers have their powers back. The Evil Alliance gather around the destroyed Vulturus. But Flurious has a Plan B. He places on of his Gyros inside the monster. And he's revived and more powerful. With the Evil Alliance gathering at the quarry, the Overdrive Rangers get their repaired Trackers. The Overdrive Rangers and . . . the Veteran Rangers arrive on the battle field. READY! IT'S MORPHIN TIME! NINJA STORM, RANGER FORM! DINO THUNDER, POWER UP! S.P.D. EMERGENCY! MAGICAL SOURCE, MYSTIC FORCE! OVERDRIVE ACCELERATE! POWER RANGERS! The Battle is on. The Mighty Morphin Black Ranger takes on Thrax with the Power Axe. The Power of RED. The two Red Rangers take on Flurious. A new Plan of Action. The Green Mystic Force Ranger teams with the Black & Blue Overdrive Rangers to take down the Fear Cats. Some fierce Yellow Girl Power to take on Miratrix and Kamdor. Ninja Storm Blue and Overdrive Pink team up to take down Moltor. The Mercury Ranger deals with Vulturus and the Chillers. Mighty Morphin Black powers up with the Defender Vest, and he and Thrax exchange blows. Then he deals a Morphenomenal hit to Thrax. The Yellow Rangers finish off the evil ninjas. Blue & Pink cool off the Lava Freaks. The Red Rangers kick it up a notch on Flurious. Mercury Ranger finishes off Vulturus. Excelsior gets into the fight with Thrax. The sword. . . Morphs into the Sentinel Knight. It ends here Thrax. And the evil warrior finally meets his end. The rest of the evil villains think they're ready for more. We'll see about that! POWER RANGERS FOREVER! The villains survive and escape. Now that's what I call Ranger Power. Back at the mansion, Dax goes over his emotions from when the Veterans arrived, when they stayed and now that they're leaving. Spencer brings Master Bridge a large order of toast. And yes it is the BUTTERIEST! Tori explains that they're all just a phone call away. She gives Andrew her card for her Personal Surfboard Shop. Xander invites them to the Rock Porium and he'll give them a 10% discount. Kira promises to come see them, and she'll bring her new CD that she's working on. And Adam and Alpha are ready to head back to Angel Grove. Adam could use Alpha's help with his Dojo. But one more time, for old time sake. GO GO POWER RANGERS!